Le dernier Secret de la Chambre
by LaFeeDuLac
Summary: En 1941, Voldemort s'appelle encore Tom Jedusor, c'est un charmant jeune homme, en 5ème année à Poudlard. Alors qu'il cherche toujours comment ouvrir la chambre des Secrets, une rencontre va marquer sa destinée à jamais...


**_31 août 1941._**

_Les vacances ont été interminables, mais je vais enfin rentrer chez moi. Poudlard rouvre ses portes demain et j'ai beau ne pas participer aux effusions de joie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier l'effervescence qui entoure cette journée. _

_Les cours ne reprendront que mardi, mais de toute façon la plupart d'entre nous passent la journée de lundi dans le train._

_Je suis tellement impatient que je ne tiens plus en place, ce qui n'a pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de cette vieille chouette de Mrs Cole. Elle est restée sur le qui-vive durant tout l'Eté, persuadée que j'allais de nouveau m'en prendre à l'un de mes imbéciles camarades moldus._

_Mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête... Car oui, je suis à deux doigts de trouver comme l'ouvrir. La chambre n'a pas cessé de m'obsséder depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard, il y 4 ans. _

_Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un endroit auquel je n'avais absolument pas pensé._

_Je me souviens qu'en Première année, on nous a apprit l'histoire de l'école, et également les attributs de chaque maison. Or si les 4 maisons étaient symbolisées par un élément, Serpentard serait l'eau. Ce qui m'a donc amené à lister tous les points d'eau que l'on peux trouver à Poudlard: le Lac noir, la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage, la fontaine située dans la cours du château,les toilettes des garçons au 6ème étage, celles des filles au deuxième... Il va me falloir fouiller minutieusement, mais je suis sur de moi cette fois, et je suis persuadé que l'un de ces endroits est l'entrée de la chambre._

_En tant qu'héritier de Salazard Serpentard, je suis le plus à même de la trouver. Il me faut juste encore un peu de temps..._

**_1 Septembre 1941_**

_Je suis dans le train en direction de Poudlard et comme prévu, l'ambiance est survoltée. J'ai lancé un sort sur mon compartiment pour inciter les élèves qui s'arrêteraient devant à passer leur chemin, je suis donc tranquille pour toute la durée du voyage._

_A la nuit tombée nous arrivons enfin, un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage: je suis chez moi._

**_3 Septembre 1941_**

_Les cours ont repris et je suis soulagé de voir que je n'ai pas perdu la main, même si j'avais ordre de ne pas user de la magie en dehors de l'école._

_Slughorn m'a d'ores et déjà convié à une de ses réunions qui se tiendra ce vendredi. Il a sous entendu que je pouvais venir accompagné, et a même ajouté quelque chose du genre "c'est bien de ton âge". J'aurais prefféré qu'il se taise, car je vais à présent devoir me trouver une cavalière. J'ai passé en revu l'ensemble des filles que je connais, et aucune d'elle ne semble convenir. Il y a bien Sienna, une des filles de Serpentard... Certes elle est jolie, mais cruellement stupide, et je sais que je n'aurais jamais la force de la supporter toute la soirée._

_Je l'ai apperçue dans les couloirs ce matin, et pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que j'allais l'aborder, mais au dernier moment, quelque chose a attiré mon attention._

_J'étais aux abords du pont quand j'ai vu Dumbledore à l'autre bout, en grande conversation avec le professeur Dippet._

_Les deux hommes parlaient tout en échangeant des regards entendus. J'ai alors remarqué la fille qui se tenait près de Dumbledore. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un être d'une telle beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, un teint de pêche et un sourire radieux -bien qu'il soit crispé-._

_Et même à cette distance, on pouvait distinguer ses yeux d'une couleur verte très vive, dont les sourcils d'un arc parfait ne faisait qu'accentuer ce regard déjà perçant. Etrangement elle ne portait pas l'uniforme, et frissonnait dans un long manteau blanc._

_Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de bien la voir que les deux hommes se sont éloignés -surement en direction du bureau du directeur- et qu'elle leur a emboité le pas, disparaissant dans le batiment. J'ai tourné la tête mais Sienna n'était plus là. Qu'importe. Je n'ai plus l'intention de l'inviter. Il faut que je découvre qui est cette fille._

**_4 Septembre 1941_**

_Tout s'éclaire maintenant. Hier soir lors du repas, le professeur Dippet s'est levé pour s'adresser à tous les élèves. Il a réclamé le silence et tout le monde, y compris les membres de ma maison s'est tut._

_«- Chers élèves» a commencé le professeur de sa voix chevrotante. « A Poudlard c'est le choixpeau qui a la lourde tâche de vous répartir dans vos maisons. Comme le veut la tradition, cette cérémonie a lieu lors de votre premier jour dans cette école. l'année de vos 11 ans._

_Marvin et Kurt ont échangé un regard, comme tous les autres, il ne comprenaient pas où Dippet voulait en venir. La cérémonie pour les premières années avait déjà eu lieu..._

_Personnellement je pensais en avoir une petite idée, qui aurait pu expliquer la présence de la mystérieuse inconnue à la table des professeurs. Pendant que Dippet parlait de la plume magique qui inscrit les sorciers natifs sur un registre, j'observais la fille aux cheveux d'or, presque sans m'en rendre compte. Elle avait encore cet air crispé que j'avais remarqué la veille et lorsque son regard a furtivement balayé la salle, elle n'a semblé s'attarder sur aucun visage._

_-...n'a jamais eu lieu auparvant, a continué le professeur Dipet. Il s'avère que cette année, nous acceuillons une sorcière du nom d'Allie Deakin et que cette jeune sorcière, pour assurer sa propre sécurité, n'a pas pu suivre depuis l'âge de 11 ans les cours dispensés à Poudlard. Cependant, de récents évènements ayant permis d'écarter les risques qu'elle courrait, elle va pouvoir désormais intégrer notre école. Je vous demande donc de lui adresser un acceuil des plus chaleureux._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? A marmonné Marvin. Et d'où elle sort cette fille?_

_-C'était donc vrai! A enchaîné une fille de Serpentard – Jane je crois- qui était assise non loin de moi. C'est l'apprentie cachée de Dumbledore!_

_-Comment ça? A répliqué Sienna, que je n'avais pas encore vu._

_-Il lui a tout appris, elle rentre peut-être en 5ème année, mais étant donné ses pouvoirs, on dit qu'elle pourrait carrément déjà travailler au ministère! A assuré Jane._

_-Il nous la faut, ai-je alors déclaré._

_Ils ont acquiéscé en silence, non sans m'avoir gratifier d'un regard mêlé de crainte et d'admiration._

_C'est pour ça que je m'entends si bien avec les gens de ma maison -ils ont très tôt compris que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et ont appris à avoir suffisament peur de moi pour me témoigner un immense respect-._

_Tandis que des murmures ont commencé à s'élever dans la grande salle, Allie s'est levée, et s'est avancée jusqu'au vieux tabouret en bois, que l'on avait disposé là spécialement pour elle._

_Le professeur__Têtenjoy, qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal, a alors placé le choixpeau sur sa chevelure dorée et a reculé d'un pas._

_Alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la bouche de vieux bout de tissus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'observer la table des Gryffondor, et en particulier l'un des poursuiveur de leur équipe de Quidditch ,Arthur Lindon. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire d'un air narquois depuis que nous étions installés et je le sous-estimais de convoiter la fille, à en juger par les regards avides qu'il lui jetait. _

_Alors que le choixpeau avait commencé à marmonner, Arthur s'est tourné vers moi et m'a adressé un sourire mauvais, d'un air de défi. _

_Je déteste ce type. Ce sale sang de Bourbe ne paye rien pour attendre ! Il est grand temps que quelqu'un le remettre à sa place..._

_Il s'est alors passé quelque chose d'étrange. Le choixpeau, loin de ses plaisanteries habituelles a paru se contorsionner sur lui même. «Des forces plus puissantes que le destin ont déjà choisi pour toi» a-t-il martelé à l'intention d'Allie. Et avant que quelqu'un ait pu comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, il s'est écrié le nom de ma maison._

_Toute la table s'est mise à applaudir bruyamment et les Gryffondor nous ont lancé quelques regards noirs par dessus leurs épaules._

_Ils étaient au moins aussi malins que nous pour savoir que cette fille était un véritable atout. Et que désormais, la maison Serpentard l'avait en sa possession..._


End file.
